


Victuuri Week Drabbles

by idc_chan



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action Figures, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Anniversary, Bets & Wagers, Chores, College, Crack, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Sappy, Slavery, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor is less mature than a small child, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: 100 word drabbles for the prompts of Victuuri Week.Day 1: Theme: Firsts. Prompts: alternate carreer au, surprises, confessionsFeaturing: barista!Yuri, action figures and household choresDay 2: Theme:Traveling. Prompts: competition, reunion, time travel auFeaturing: Victor arguing with children, Victor and Phichit embarrassing Yuri, and old!VictorDay 3: Theme:Dreams Prompts: hope/regret, reassurance/doubt, super powers auFeaturing: The sappiest stories I have ever written and Maccachin with superpowersDay 4: Free Day: slavery and omegaverse ausFeaturing: 300 word storiesDay 5:  Theme: Domesticity. Prompts: family, anniversaries, crossover auFeaturing: Mari, sappy wedding traditions and an Animorphs crossoverDay 6- Theme: Bonds: Prompts: communication, proposals, reincarnationFeaturing: Mari is the best older sister, grandchildren, and angstDay 7- Theme: Endings: Prompts: promises, memories/moments, mythos auFeaturing: Exploration of a sad subject and Victor the dragon.Day 8- Valentine's Day: Featuring: Competitive gift giving, Yurio! and Yakov!  with cameos by Georgi and Mila





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time, Au, Surprises, Confessions

**First Meeting- prompt, coffee shop AU**

Yuri smoothed out his apron. No matter how often he did it- he knew it wasn't perfect. He needed to be perfect today- needed to impress *him*. He calmed down as he took his spot behind the espresso machine. Then the first orders were on his screen and he was packing the espresso and steaming milk, like it was second nature. 

"Oh, this one is perfect," Yuri glanced up, flushed. He'd been concentrating on his orders and hadn't even noticed *him* arrive. 

"This is our star barista, Yuri," Minako said, beaming with pride. "Yuri meet our new district manager, Victor." 

 

**Giving and Receiving- prompt, surprises**

Most of the time- Victor's surprises are sweet. Almost all of the time, Yuri is a little embarrassed by them. This time, he knows his face is bright red. It's not that this limited edition Victor Nikifirov action figure isn't something that Yuri wants. He's wanted it for ages- it's almost impossible to get. It's just a little (a lot) humiliating that Victor knows how much he wants it. His husband looks downright giddy as Yuri stares at his gift. And when Yuri thinks it can't possibly get worse- Victor speaks. 

"Look, I had one made of you that matches!" 

 

**Cleaning Service- prompt, confessions**

"Loser does the dishes!" 

Yuri makes the mistake of taking the bet. It makes him work that much harder. His fiancee is a slob.

"Loser cleans the bathroom!"

Victor doesn't realize this a mistake until it is too late. 

"Loser does laundry!"  
"Loser vacuums!"  
"Loser dusts!"  
"Loser walks Maccachin!" 

Neither one of them had actually expected the other to follow through. But when Yuri gets home from a visit to Japan, the apartment is immaculate. And when Victor gets back from Moscow, it's still pristine. 

Eventually, Yuri can't handle the guilt. "I hired a maid."  
Victor laughs, admits, "Me too."


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Theme: traveling  
> Alphabet Game- prompt, competition  
> Homecoming Weekend-prompt, reunion  
> Older and Wiser- prompt, time travel AU

Theme: traveling

**Alphabet Game- prompt, competition**  
"Why are you singing the alphabet?" the excitable child from two seats over is grinning at Victor. 

Victor frowns. "My husband is wining the alphabet game- but I can't remember what comes after 'd'." 

"It's 'e', stupid," the child says. "Everyone knows that." 

"Do you know what comes after "Ж"?" Victor retorts. The child doesn't even have the grace to look flustered. 

"That's not even a letter." 

"Is 'doorjam' even a word?" 

The child solemnly shakes its head. Ha! Yuri is cheating.

"Doorjamb," Yuri points out the word in an English dictionary, when he returns. "The next letter is "e"."

**Homecoming Weekend-prompt, reunion**

Yuri has been invited to homecoming every year since he graduated. He's never gone. Until this year- Phichit and Victor have become best buds this year and drag a protesting Yuri to America. He'd cry "kidnapping" but the matching last names on their passports and the wedding rings would likely give him away. 

The reunion is as awful as Yuri expected, so when Phichit starts bringing him drinks, he takes them. 

When Allen- a young man from his pole dancing elective class starts telling stories, Yuri is thoroughly drunk.

Victor soaks up every word. "Greatest idea ever," he tells Phichit.

**Older and Wiser- prompt, time travel AU**

At first, Victor didn't recognize the man. He was old, with white wisps of hair attached to a receding hairline. His eyes were sparkling blue and he leaned on a cane. 

"About time!" the man said. 

Victor peered at him again. This was bizarre. "You're me?" he asked. 

"No, idiot. You're me. And you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life, except I'm going to stop us."  
Victor crossed his arms. "I wasn't doing anything, old man." 

Old Victor laughed. "That's the problem-get on a plane and fly to Japan

Victor understood when he saw the video.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: 
> 
> Theme: Dreams  
> Dream Wedding I- prompt, Victor: Hope/Regret  
> Dream Wedding II- prompt Yuri: Reassurance/Doubt  
> Speak- prompt, AU: superpowers

**Dream Wedding I- prompt, Victor: Hope/Regret**

Victor doesn't regret many things. He mostly doesn't regret anything. (Perhaps he regrets the time he didn't recognize Yuri as the most amazing man on the planet.) He knows that he will regret it if their wedding isn't perfect. He will spare no expense, leave no stone un-turned and no plan un-planned. He will fly Yuri's entire family to Russia or have the wedding in Japan- whatever his love's heart desires, Victor hopes he can provide it. Victor hopes he can spend the rest of his life providing Yuri with everything he wishes. Being unable to do that- he'd regret.

**Dream Wedding II- prompt Yuri: Reassurance/Doubt**

"It's perfect," Yuri says, laughing. 

Victor looks at him. He's frowning, he's clutching his hand to his face. He's almost hyperventilating and all Yuri can think about is how handsome his soon-to-be husband looks in his tuxedo. Yuri's heart pounds and his hands are clammy and until Victor had mentioned it- the last thing he'd ever notice was that the flowers weren't the ones he'd picked out. (He'd pointed out random flowers to get Victor to shut up.)

"It's not perfect," Victor whines. 

"Shh," Yuri says, leaning in close. "You're here, Vitya, it's always perfect." 

 

**Speak- prompt, AU: superpowers**  
_(Warning: This one is ridiculous crack where Maccachin gains the power of being able to speak to his humans.)_

"What?" Silver-fur asks. 

He'd just called Silver-fur an idiot. He's said that a lot, before, actually. Silver-fur has never listened. Even when Maccachin had tried to warn him that he was going to ruin Blue-face's bag. Maccachin is surprised that Blue-face let Silver-fur stay with them after that. Silver-fur has the warmest hands and has been around longer, so Maccachin isn't mad even if Blue-face keeps them warmer at night. 

"Blue-face will hate that," Maccachin barks. And Silver-fur *understands* him. 

"Amazing!" Silver-fur says. 

"I won't help you spy on Blue-face," Maccachin barks.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Day  
> slavery au, omegaverse au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For free day, I've decided to write darkfic. I basically never write fluff (I am honestly unsure how many YOI stories I have to write before I admit this is no longer true) and all of these have been ridiculously sweet, except for two I have ready for the next two days. So warning- these are *not* fluff or crack. I've decided to do 2 AUs: omegaverse and slavery 
> 
> And since it's the free day I'm changing my own self-imposed drabble rules and these will be 300 word stories. These stories are still gen- nothing explicit, but warnings for mentions of violence and heats, and angst apply.

Au 1: Slavery  
_Countries own their athletes. When Yuri bombs at the Grand Prix, the JSF thinks outside the box to ensure a return on their investment._

"I'm sorry, Masters, " Yuri murmured, kneeling, eyes downcast. He clenched his hands together tightly enough he could feel his nails bite into his skin. "I messed up." He heard the Masters whispering, certain they were discussing his punishment. He kept replaying his failure in his head- over and over he saw himself falling, tripping, shaming his country and his Masters. 

"Yuri," Master Celestino said, eventually. Yuri wasn't sure how much time had passed, his knees only ached slightly and his back didn't really hurt, so he didn't think it could have been that long. 

"Yes, Master," Yuri answered, not willing to look up, even though Master Celestino had long ago given him permission to meet his eyes. "Is it the cane, Master?" Yuri dared to ask. 

Master Celestino made an odd noise and ruffled Yuri's hair. "No. No! Why would we use the cane on a valuable athlete? Yuri, that makes no sense. The JSF have a slightly more unorthodox idea. They've bought one of the Russian skaters and intend to have him coach you." 

"I'm not being retired?" Yuri whispered. 

"We've put a lot of time and money into you, Yuri," Master Celestino said gruffly. "No you aren't being retired." 

Victor Nikiforov didn't look like a slave. He didn't act like one either. Yuri gaped when he announced that he was going to choreograph Yuri's programs and that Yuri was going to pick out his own music. Yuri gaped when no one argued with him. 

"You should never little such a minor detail like them owning you," Victor told Yuri, pulling him close, positioning his arms, "worry you. You are valuable property, Yuri. You might as well act like it. Now, get on the ice and surprise me." 

Yuri licked his lips, looked into Victor's blue eyes and skated. 

AU2: omega!verse  
_In a world where omegas are prized possessions, Yuri has told Victor exactly one lie._

"Why do you use suppressants," Victor asked. 

Yuri almost squeaked. He hadn't heard his coach enter the locker room at all. If he had- he certainly wouldn't be in the middle of organizing his bag. He wouldn't have his pile of scent suppressants on top. He's grateful he had the forethought to put them in bottles commonly used by Alphas. (Omega suppressants were illegal.) And he'd definitely be wearing more than a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "What are you doing here, Victor?" he asked, completely dodging the question. 

"I missed you," Victor said, simultaneously pouting and grinning. 

"It's been fifteen minutes." Yuri wrapped the towel a little tighter and zipped up his bag, hoping that Victor would let it go. To his relief, Victor seemed easily distracted by Yuri's almost-naked skate. While Yuri blushed, he figured he had bought the time he needed. 

Two days later, Victor latched onto the subject again. "Why do you suppress?" he asked, leaning into Yuri, his own Alpha scent causing Yuri to scoot away slightly. It wasn't that Victor didn't smell amazing- it was that he did. If he wasn't careful, Victor's scent and attention would trigger a heat and he'd be discovered. He absolutely would not allow his binary gender to rule his life- would not allow himself to be mated to the highest bidder. (Even if, maybe especially if, Victor would be the highest bidder at this point in his life.)

"I want to smell you, match wits with another Alpha," Victor whined. 

"I can't afford to be distracted," Yuri said. It was the truth. With one exception, Yuri had always told Victor the truth. He hoped that one day, when Victor did find out he'd find it in his heart to forgive him.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Theme-Domesticity: Family Visit-prompt, family; Golden Anniversary-prompt, anniversaries, Sacrifice- prompt, crossover au

**Family Visit** \- prompt, family

Mari smirks. Her visit starts out a disaster and she knows it. Even greater- Yuri knows it. He's babbling something in Russian to Victor, occasionally pausing to apologize to her in Japanese. Apparently- she's trying to follow exactly what happened a language she doesn't speak and gathering most of her details from a few English words- Victor had burned something in the oven. From the smell, she sincerely hopes it wasn't supposed to be dinner. She watches the argument for a few more minutes, before graciously rescuing her little brother.

"It's okay," she says, "we can go out."

 

**Golden Anniversary** \- prompt, anniversaries

"Your hair is thinner," Yuri says over the tea Victor has just poured.

"You've gained weight, love," Victor smiles softly as he says it. Yuri thinks that Victor, face creased with wrinkles from years of happiness is more beautiful than ever.

Victor's smile falters slightly and Yuri thinks he looks more nervous than he was at their wedding. His husband pulls a box from his pocket, opens it to reveal a new gold ring. "Fifty years ago, you made me the happiest man alive..." Victor stutters.

"Shh," Yuri soothes. "Thank you, Vitya. It's beautiful."

(Based on the information about Russian anniversary traditions from this page: http://www.russian-language-for-lovers.com/wedding-anniversaries.html )

**Sacrifice** \- prompt, au-crossovers: Animorphs Crossover  
(Warning: This one is angst, not fluff.)

< We don't need him >, the creature  lodged in Victor's brain says. If Victor could- he'd scream. Instead he watches- a prisoner in his own head as his mouth moves.  
  
"We'll be better off apart." Victor's heart breaks watching Yuri's face.   
  
< Does it hurt, human, to see him walking away like that? >   
  
< Yes > Victor answers. He feels as though all of the air has left his body. He feels as though his heart will shatter into physical pieces. And somewhere, deep inside his mind, in the one spot the yeerk can't seem to find he feels relief. Better him than Yuri.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6- Theme Bonds: Sibling Bonds- prompt, communication; Game Plan-prompt, proposals; Soulbond-prompt, reincarnation au

**Sibling Bonds** \- prompt, communication

" What? Soulmates?" 

Mari nods briskly. "Of course you and Nikifirov are soulmates. Its pretty obvious to anyone who's paying attention. And as your older sister, I'm clearly paying attention. You think I'd let you marry someone who wasn't good enough for you?" 

Yuri blinks. "Ah, thanks? Please, please, can you never tell Victor the soulmate theory?" 

"Obviously, I can't tell him that," Mari promises. 

Obviously Mari tells him that. She texts him almost immediately with every juicy detail of their conversation. Really- her little brother should thank her. Without her interference she imagines those two would be incapable of communicating. 

**Game Plan- prompt, proposals**

Proposal 1: A baby, James.  
Proposal 1.5: A baby, Jasmine, she's perfect.  
Proposal 2: This was your idea. You have diaper duty.  
Proposal 2.5: I can't take your dramatics, I'll take diaper duty. But you're explaining sex when she's old enough.  
Proposal 3: She will never be old enough.  
Proposal 3.5: She has a boyfriend. If he hurts her, I'll kill him.  
Proposal 3.75: Vitya, I know she's crying. But we can't actually kill him.  
Proposal 4: Look at her wedding dress. It's perfect.  
Proposal 5: A grandson, he's perfect.  
Proposal 5.5: You're not getting out of diaper duty again.

**Soulbond- prompt, au: reincarnation**  
**(Warning: This one is really angsty. And there is character death.The prompt is reincarnation,though.)**

 

Victor would argue that his world has ended. Despite assurances from friends, family, and random people on the internet- he doesn't understand how he is supposed to keep living. Life makes no sense without Yuri in it. Barring some miracle, his life will never make sense again. 

Eventually he pretends to live. It's the best he can do. 

Eighteen years later, he's still pretending. Except he meets a boy and the almost-twenty year age difference doesn't seem to matter. There's something about the way the boy smiles. There's something about the way the boy dances. Eventually Victor can breathe again.


	7. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7  
> Day 7- Theme Endings: Forever's Not Long Enough I- prompt, promises; Forever's Not Long Enough II- prompt, memories/moments; The Princess and the Dragon-prompt, mythos au  
> Please see warning in author's notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I went to a pretty dark place with the "endings" theme. I explore the unhappy topic of major character death, which I know is not everyone's thing. 
> 
> (And then later there's genderswap!dragon!Victor? Idek.)

**Forever's Not Long Enough I** \- prompt, promises

Victor Nikifirov-Katsuki: you made certain promises to me. First you'd promised I'd win the Grand Prix Final. Then you promised to be my coach until I retired. Then you promised forever. I understood when I only won a silver medal- that was my shortcoming, not yours. I understood when you couldn't compete and coach- honestly, neither of us really thought that one through. This? This I can't understand. I saw your beautiful lips move at our wedding and every single day after. Your words and actions promised forever. Please Victor, I can't do this without you. I love you, forever. 

**Forever's Not Long Enough II- prompt, memories/moments**

Her dad stands by the window, staring out of it. He's here, but she can tell he isn't present.

Victoria raises her voice a little as she continues telling the story, "Then there was the time Papa decided I couldn't be outdone by Jimmy Schroeder's birthday cupcakes."

"We lived in a America, then," her dad says quietly.

Victoria smiles. "You thought he was being ridiculous, but I had the best birthday treats every single year." 

"He commissioned a gourmet bakery to create individual custom pastries for ten-year-olds." 

Victoria blinks back a few tears. Her dad's dry tone is familiar, comforting.

**The Dragon and The Princess- prompt mythos au**

Yuri knew better than anyone that she'd make a terrible queen. When she was banished to a tower in the traditional manner, she put up little fuss. In her tower she was less "troubled", as Minako had described her tendency to panic about every duty she was expected to attend. She was awed by her dragon guardian- a princess of her own kind, with bright blue eyes and glistening silver scales. She admired the dragon from afar- until one day she spoke. 

"Yuri," the dragon said. "Could you dance for me? Can we leave this tower together. Let's make history."


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Competitive gift giving, Yurio! and Yakov! with cameos by Georgi and Mila

**Part I: Victor**

It starts like this: Victor loves showering Yuri with gifts. Any excuse and he's handing his fiancee flowers, chocolates, wine, katsudon, neckties. Each time Yuri stammers, tells Victor he shouldn't have, turns a delightful shade of pink and treasures each one. (Except perhaps, the ties, Yuri keeps wearing that hideous blue atrocity.) Valentine's Day is the perfect opportunity. Victor decides to start on February 1st- one gift every day until February 14th. He starts small- three bouquets of blue roses delivered to Yuri during practice. Yuri meets his eyes with a smirk on his face. Victor doesn't wonder why long.

**Part II: Yuri**

Later, Yuri would claim he just wanted to show Victor affection. He even believes it's true. (A smaller, slightly more petty part of Yuri knows exactly what he's doing.) He smirks at the roses- they are beautiful and he is flattered. The look on Victor's face when he receives chocolates paired with a singing a telegram- well, that looks is even better than the roses. Later, Yuri realized he should have known that Victor was the king of escalation. (A smaller, slightly more petty part of Yuri thinks he holds own his pretty well.) At least up until the end. 

**Part III: Yurio***

"Pig! Victor!" Yuri spits the words, like getting them out of his mouth will eject two idiots from his life. After this insufferable week Yuri never wants to experience "love". It's disgusting. At least katsudon has the grace to look like he thinks this is out of control. It was out of control the day Mila and Georgi were roped into "An Exhibition Skate to Express my Undying Love." Didn't the lovebirds get enough that shit with the piglet's programs? 

"The. Ice. Is. Covered. In. Rose. Petals," Yuri grunts at a beaming VIctor. "How are we supposed to skate!?" 

**Bonus! Part IV: Yakov**

Yakov has been dealing with Victor Nikifirov for twenty years. No day goes by that he doesn't think there should be a prize for infinite patience in the face of insanity. He thought for a time that he had been wrong about Victor's mad dash to Japan and attempt at coaching. He thought for a moment the Japanese skater was a calming influence. 

He watches- neither skater seems to think cleaning the ice after Victor's "generous gift" is a punishment. Instead of sweeping, Victor is tossing rose petals at a laughing Katsuki. Yakov decides it's his turn to retire.

*This is usually when an author might mention that Yurio's opinions are not her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri week has been awesome! I have so much fic marked to read. If for some reason you haven't- be sure you are following the tumblr. There is so much beautiful art there. Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :) :)


End file.
